<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting the D in Dream by whiteicelily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459890">Putting the D in Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteicelily/pseuds/whiteicelily'>whiteicelily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, OT7, OT7 NCT Dream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everybody fucks donghyuck the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteicelily/pseuds/whiteicelily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family are those who love you, and those who you love in return. By every definition, NCT Dream is a family, and he has come to understand each and every one of them.</p><p>Donghyuck knows just how to love them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting the D in Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmm I have nothing to say for myself. I’m a Sunflower so I just want my baby to get loved and this is the end result. If you’re uncomfortable with Dream doing things, please do not read. If you’re like me and [REDACTED], then please enjoy.</p><p>Update: it has come to my attention that I should mention the explicit rating is for everyone EXCEPT the maknaes. Until Jisung becomes a proper adult and the rooftop fight happens, I shall baby them like Jaemin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck is blessed to have his family. Parents who support his dream, siblings who love him as a brother, relatives who take pride in what he has become. He is blessed to come from and have a happy family, and is endlessly grateful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is doubly blessed to have more than one family. As a result of his lifestyle, his career path, he has been put together with people from all over the world who are not related to him at all but now find their fates inextricably linked. They may not be related by blood, but their bonds have grown to be not any less deep. Sometimes, family are people you choose, people you have lived with, people you can’t live without, and those who accept you unconditionally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family are those who love you, and those who you love in return. By every definition, NCT Dream is a family, and he has come to understand each and every one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows just how to love them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark is possessive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually so mild-mannered and well-behaved, he isn’t touted as the hyungs’ favorite for nothing. On stage he commands attention and awe with his bigger-than-life presence, spitting rhymes faster than he has space to breathe. Off stage he’s bumbling and even a little awkward, never one to start a fight or hold a grudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve never seen Mark get mad</em>, they say.
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck teaches him how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it takes is a simple lean into a hyung here. A hug with a dongsaeng there. A less-than-innocent embrace with a member on camera.</span>
</p><p>All for a jaw twitch. A clenching of the hands. An intense gaze so very like on stage, concentrated on a singular focus this time. “<em>Lee Donghyuck.</em>”
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mad Mark is all sharp edges and strong wrists. Veins appearing on taut hands as he grabs tight. Strength only ever used for show, as a joke, leveraged to claim what is his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mad Mark means red indentations on either side of Donghyuck’s waist, the sensation of being split apart as Mark burrows in, carving a path through Donghyuck so deep it feels like they can’t ever separate without losing a piece of themselves in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Haechannie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Donghyuck takes as Mark leaves a part of himself behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is contradictory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like the juxtaposition of his exterior and true personality, he is never what you expect. The face of a prince and personality of a kindergarten teacher, built like a lightweight boxer with the disposition of an eighty year-old grandma, Jaemin is unpredictable. He is the mother hen of their group, but also the one most ready and willing to act like a child on command. He will not hesitate to baby others while acting out the role of a baby on camera for the enjoyment of their fans, all while flashing his megawatt smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high-beams are again turned up to full wattage as he laughs cheerily, slamming into Donghyuck crouched in front of him. “Come on Hyuckie, don’t tell me you’re giving up already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck grunts as his hands scrabble for purchase, fingers sliding and falling and marking up the practice room mirror. His own sweaty, red face stares back at him as he struggles to hold himself up, legs giving way with every hard thrust. Blowing a wayward strand of hair up from where it’d fallen across his forehead, he huffs “I’m not giving up, you’re just giving it your all with no consideration for my position-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” Jaemin purrs, eyes lighting up in understanding. “Why didn’t you just say so, Hyuckie?” Not waiting for a response, he locks his hands behind Donghyuck’s knees before easily hauling him upright, Donghyuck’s back flush against Jaemin’s chest as Jaemin’s hands hold him up underneath his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, isn’t this better” Jaemin coos, before thrusting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck cries out as Jaemin slams into him, arms automatically wrapping around Jaemin’s neck. They’re still facing the mirrors, and he is both horrified and aroused to see every minute detail as he bounces furiously atop Jaemin, purely on account of Jaemin’s arm strength alone, as Jaemin jackhammers into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endlessly grateful that the practice room they’re in is (1) locked, (2) one of the farthest from the main area and thus less likely to be frequented and (3) soundproof, he doesn’t hold back on his cries and watches as Jaemin’s thrusts become increasingly erratic, his hips stuttering and his own cries joining Donghyuck’s as his muscles contract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck feels a hard bite to his shoulder and a spurt of heat pooling in his belly joining his own, and then he feels nothing at all as a wave of exhaustion overtakes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when they’re both huddled together in a massive oversized hoodie, Jaemin gently cradles him onto his lap and cuddles him in a too-warm embrace to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno is kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in his natural disposition to take care of others, and not just because the cameras are rolling. Quick to extend a helping hand when someone’s feeling unsteady, willing to drink bitter tea as a punishment even if he’s not the one who lost the game, and ready to join in whenever one of their members is acting stupid so that they won’t feel alone, he is a natural leader with a warm soul, and looks out for them wanting nothing in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always wanting to take care of them in some way, even when he’s meant to be the one receiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck pulls off, lips slick as a string of saliva dips slowly between them. He spits into his palm and reaches up to grip the base firmly, pumping lightly. “Stop it, Jeno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno groans from where he’s covering his face, breath coming short and labored. His eyes are unfocused but persistent, trying to narrow in on Donghyuck who’s crouched below him. “I just want to help. Hyuck, please, let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck effectively cuts off this train of thought by pushing forward to take him all in again, succeeding when Jeno’s protests cut off on a low moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck focuses on making sure the other boy can only focus on his own pleasure, to be on the receiving end for once, choking lightly until he’s rewarded by a thick coating all over his throat and face. Lapping the remnants up and giving one last firm tug through the aftershocks, he sits back but is startled when a hand lands on the top of his head, stroking his hair gently before reaching down to tilt his chin up for a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck set out to take care of the other, but was taken care of anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun is romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his sharp wit and strong sassing ability which lend themselves to an intimidating demeanor for anyone who doesn’t know him, those who do know him know that he is nothing more than Doyoung by another name (and nationality).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is to say, secretly a huge softie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun is thoughtful, methodic, able to recall things that others have either long forgotten or didn’t bother to remember in the first place. He stirs up drama for fun but only for stuff no one actually cares about so no one gets hurt. When there is real drama, he doesn’t hesitate to mediate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a fair friend, and a generous lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face me, Donghyuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck slowly flips around from where he’d been sprawled face down, his cheeks and his chest and pretty much everything else feeling like it’s on fire. Sweat beads on his forehead and he can’t help the small whimpers which escape as his body trembles, overstimulated and over his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun doesn’t stop his ministrations, and Donghyuck whines. One of Renjun’s long, slender fingers catch on a tender spot, and Donghyuck’s hips jerk violently up off the Moonmin plush they’d placed underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun-nie...enough, just...please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun smiles, and thrusts his fingers once more, purposely aiming and hitting the spot so squarely that Donghyuck sees stars, only able to utter a choked cry as his entire body contracts for several agonizing, overwhelming seconds before collapsing lifelessly back onto the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, Hyuck-ah” Renjun says lowly, pulling his fingers out with a trail of slick to palm Donghyuck’s thighs and push them apart even further. “We begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle is enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it is in a practice room, at their dorm, or even on set, if you’re within twenty feet of Chenle, you will know. He is like the siren that comes before a tornado, if that tornado was cute and full of bumbling, little sibling energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resident caretaker of the group may vary depending on the time and situation, but everyone is always the unofficial caretaker of Chenle. They all want to make sure that their baby bro is safe, healthy, and happy - and Donghyuck is no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungie,” Chenle whines, his large eyes wide and beseeching, “I want to do more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck huffs a laugh, leaning back to separate them as he squeezes the younger boy’s shoulders. “In time, Lele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle pouts. “But I want to do more, </span>
  <em>now
  </em>
.”
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do more when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult, I </span>
  <em>am
  </em> ready.”
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then we’ll do more when </span>
  <em>I’m
  </em>
  <span> ready.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Just let me be with my baby brother just a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be your baby brother, though” Chenle mutters unhappily, but he sighs in resignation, eyebrows furrowing. “Fine, I just hope it’ll be worth the wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck grins. “Don’t worry, baby, it will be.” And then he leans back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung is shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like Mark, his confident on-stage persona is a clear juxtaposition to his off-stage demeanor, though his young age and maknae status makes the difference far more pronounced. If everyone is a caretaker to Chenle, they are a parent to Jisung - always getting babied by anyone within a five foot radius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the attention and propensity to being spoiled rotten by everyone who has ever met him, Jisung is also a good kid - meaning that he’s polite, humble, and rarely willing to leverage his baby status outside of jokes and good fun. He prefers not to hog the spotlight, thriving in it when he’s the center on stage but otherwise more than willing to defer to his hyungs, all of whom he admires and looks up to. As someone who everyone is already attuned to, he rarely makes requests either, choosing instead to go with the flow and let others take charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why when Jisung wants something, it can be hard for others to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts with subtle glances, completely overlooked due to their natural proximity. A need to be closer, going unnoticed because of how close they already are to each other. Lingering touches, which become just another instance of regular skinship. Red cheeks, which can be explained by just standard teasing amongst the members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck freezes, surprise coloring his features before he beams, eyes turning mischievous as he reaches up to lock his favorite maknae into a chokehold. “Aww, I love you too” he simpers, leaning in with an exaggerated kissy face as Jisung blushes and untangles himself to scamper off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tries again the next day, asking Donghyuck to watch a movie with him. Donghyuck promptly agrees, and then turns around and yells to all of Dream that it’s movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they all crowd onto the couch later that evening, Jisung roughly nudges a very confused Mark aside so that he can plop down right next to Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks at him in surprise before laughing and pushing his massive bowl of popcorn into Jisung’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung spends the rest of the movie trying not to hyperventilate whenever Donghyuck reaches over to rummage into the bowl of popcorn, every slight movement shifting the bowl slightly on his lap. Donghyuck’s eyes are glued to the screen, absentmindedly reaching over for handful after handful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there’s only a few kernels left and Donghyuck again reaches over, jostling the bowl as he fumbles blindly towards the bottom of it, Jisung decides he has had enough and reaches down to grab Donghyuck’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tears his eyes away from the screen, looking at Jisung and then their intertwined hands with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jisung whispers, his mouth going dry along with his stream of consciousness. Donghyuck continues peering at him curiously, before his eyes widen. He feels a tingling sensation along the back of his head like he’s being watched, and slowly turns to see six pairs of eyes fixated on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand gripping his tightens, and Donghyuck smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream is a family, and no one understands you like your family. Dream is his family, and Donghyuck understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They know just how to love him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I couldn’t up the rating for ChenSung, I’m sorry. Maybe when they’re just a little bit older. I have high expectations for them though (and so does Donghyuck)!</p><p>Also Happy New Year y’all!! I hope everyone gets lots of love, whatever your form of love may be &lt;3</p><p>Let me know whose love you liked the most in this haha, I’m kind of curious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>